marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Origin It all began over hundreds of years ago, where humanoids from a different planet went searching for another planet to conduct research. They found a place called the Keystone Quadrant next to the constellation of stars called Sirius Major. They would decide to use this place as an asylum. The asylum was for all of the crazy people and the outcasts that lived among them. This asylum would help the crazy patients. The people made robots for the asylum. The robots would stay with them and help them when in need. For many years to come they would study the patients' brains. They wanted to find out what was happening in their brains that would make them crazy or insane. They would study their everyday behavior and what they would do. Everything they observed was very interesting to them, and it taught them a lot. They would write everything they thought and saw in Gideon's logbook. They continued their research, until one day their funding was cut off. They were told that they would have to return to their planet. This caused them to become very upset and for as little as they could they watched the patients one more time. They wanted to find a way in which they could protect the patients even during their absence. So they created a force field. This force field was called a Galacian Wall. It would wrap around the whole star system where their patients were. This way they could keep their patients and outcasts safe from the outside world in which they were made fun of. For many years the robots stayed behind with the patients. They would help them do things the patients could not do themselves. When the patients started to have children but there was a problem. The children became crazy too. This was due to the conditions in which they were born. Powers and Abilities Since Rocket was a raccoon he has sharpened senses. He also had above average vision. He wore rocket skates to make him fly. Starlord told him "You got the best tactical mind I ever met". He was great with all types of weaponry, though he preferred guns. He is also an very comprable space ship pilot Gameplay Rocket's gameplay is very focused on camping game with keep-away specials such as projectiles and traps (wide arsenal of firearms and gadgets), allowing him to punish rushing characters and specially large characters (such as Hulk, Sentinel and Nemesis). Possessing a fast mobility in both air and ground plus his size (being the smallest character in the game) he's able to dodge most attacks, added his Burrow move which allows him to teleport around the battlefield, making him very unpredictable. His air dash (the rocket skates) is one of the fastest in the game, and apparently can be special-cancelled. Specials *'Rocket Skates:' Rocket Raccoon dashes using a pair of rocket boots. He can travel northwest, northeast, or southeast. *'Rocket Glide:' Rocket uses his rocket boots and tail to hover in the air and fall slower. *'Plasma Gun:' Rocket pulls out a large high-tech gun that fires a blue sphere projectile. He can fire this gun horizontally, at a 45 degree angle upward or downward. He can fire up to two shots in one execution of this move. *'Mine Traps:' Rocket sets down a trap that activates if the opponent steps on it. The first is a rock trap that causes a rock to fall on them. The second is a shrapnel trap, which causes bullets to fire vertically from the ground. The last is the net trap, which traps the opponent in a net, and leaves them open for attack. *'Burrow:' A teleport style move where Rocket burrows into the ground, and comes out in a different position. *'Bear Trap:' Rocket sets off a spiked bear trap that comes from underground, and can hit the opponent OTG. *'Log Trap:' A large log swings from the top of the screen and causes a wallbounce. *'Oil Bomb:' Rocket throws a balloon filled with oil at the ground. The oil itself does nothing, but Rocket can fire his pistol at it later to create a carpet of flames. Assist Attacks *'α'(Direct): Plasma Gun * *'γ(Anti-Air): Log Trap' Hyper Combos *'Gatling Gun (Level 1):' Rocket pulls out a large Gatling gun and fires at the opponent. He then pulls out another gun that fires a large plasma sphere. *'Spring Trap (Level 1):' Rocket throws down a large trap that launches the opponent off the ground in one of three directions. *'Airstrike (Level 3):' Rocket shoves the opponent into a hole, burying them shoulder high in the ground and runs off, before dropping a large bomb on them as he watches the explosion from a helicopter ladder. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Rocket Raccoon's rival appears to be Frank West. Both characters enjoy making jokes and wisecracking while under danger. They both often find themselves in bizarre yet horrifying situations, Frank West in a zombie apocalypse and Rocket in the potentially universe-destroying ordeals that the Guardians of the Galaxy face. * Giving Rocket Raccoon a british cockney accent is a reference to the fact that he was created as a Beatles reference (specifically, the song "Rocky Raccoon"). *Despite Rocket Racoon's appearance, he can sometimes be savage, and it seems this will be translated in UMVC3 as the Japanese Promo art shows Rocket Racoon poinring his gun with his mouth open and his teeth sharply sticking out. *Rocket Racoon is voiced by Greg Ellis, who previously voiced Simon in the Level-5 game Rogue Galaxy. *Rocket Raccoon and Frank West were revealed on October 31st, coincidentally, Halloween. *Rocket Raccoon is shown as a 4th wall breaker as he takes out an energy knife and grabs the top of the camera with the knife pointing at the screen during his win pose. *He's currently the second smallest character in the series (the Servbot from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is the smallest). *The phrase "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" at the end of Rocket Racoon's level 3, is a reference to a qoute in the film Apocolypse Now. Category:Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers